As technology has advanced, wireless devices such as cellular phones have advanced, resulting in modern devices that provide a large amount of functionality. One type of functionality provided by these devices is camera functionality, allowing images to be captured and saved by the devices. While providing a large amount of functionality results in devices with numerous different features desired by users, this functionality is not without its problems. One such problem is that the operation of this functionality can be slow due to slow components being used in the device (e.g., used to reduce the financial cost or energy consumption of these devices). This slow operation can reduce the user friendliness of devices and increase user frustration with devices.